


蛋白粉④

by sexwithme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexwithme/pseuds/sexwithme
Summary: 健身房老板澈x健身房地缚灵特健身房当然要“强身健体”了
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 3





	蛋白粉④

**Author's Note:**

> 健身房老板澈x健身房地缚灵特  
> 健身房当然要“强身健体”了

“哥你怎么还没起床啊！！！出大事了！！！！”撕开小情侣缠绵清晨的，是李赫宰打了十通后终于被接起来的电话。

“昨晚太累了，不想起了，今天放我一马吧。”

“我就在你门口，你给我开开门吧哥。”显然李赫宰不明白他哥昨天晚上为什么那么累。

“等等我吧。”朴正洙慢条斯理的下了床，在穿衣和洗漱期间又被电话轰炸了两遍。

“干嘛啊，不是没工作吗今天？”身后的人浑身散发着起床气。

“你不是住那边吗哥？怎么从这边出来？唉，不管了。”李赫宰拽着朴正洙的手就开始跑。

金希澈一直睡到下午，摸摸枕边才发现身边空无一人。摸了摸手机给朴正洙发了条“早安老婆~”的短信就刷起了微博。

只见热搜上大大的标题写着“知名歌手朴正洙与某女子出双入对，速看！！”金希澈刚刚的好心情被毁个精光，他甚至没有点进去看看那个“女子”是谁，就拨出了朴正洙的电话。

另一边朴正洙在公司里被热搜的那篇绯闻逗的哭笑不得，“赫宰啊，你哥我确实是恋爱了，但是不是跟报道里说的“女子”，这个银白色头发的臭家伙是我老公。”

朴正洙并没有意识到他口中的老公就是透过李赫宰才既知道他家的地址又能把他拐上床的。

“好啊朴正洙，养着女人还爬上我的床，现在还不接我电话，给我逮到我一定操哭你。” 

虽然朴正洙自己很清楚这个“女子”是谁，但是作为爱豆，出了这种报道，还是少不了记者会等行程，跑完行程又回去被上头训了以后的朴正洙急需运动来解压。

晚上，他去到了金希澈的健身房看见前台的希澈并朝他笑了笑就去换了衣服。他显然没发现金希澈没笑还火了。男人火了怎么办，当然是要泻火了。

朴正洙一般以普拉提作为他运动的结束。只不过他今天没想到本该结束运动的他，还要做很多的“运动”。

在朴正洙进入房间以后，金希澈紧随其后并反锁了房间的门，打开了角落他放了迷魂剂的加湿器，本想着让朴正洙哭着喊着求他金希澈操。想的是挺好，就是漏算了他自己也要呼吸这一点。

朴正洙像往常一样将脚放进普拉提床吊着的圈圈里做着拉伸，看着窗外的他并没有发现后面有一双如狼似虎般的眼睛盯着他。

金希澈兴奋不已，他抽起了伏特加味的电子烟，手上挤满了润滑，他径直向朴正洙走去大口嗅着他身上黑莓的香味，又用重重的鼻息回应着他的香。希澈将沾满润滑的手一把伸入正洙侧开着背心里，用他的大手包住了他的大胸。

他又抽了一口手中的电子烟，把它扔到一旁就扭过正洙的头混着烟雾就亲了上去，他慢慢的吐朴正洙细细的吸，手上的动作也不忘继续挑逗着。

“老公，我想要，想要你。”他的眼这么清澈，像山里源头的那股泉水，还蒙着薄雾。

金希澈一把将朴正洙抱下拉环然后将他脱个精光就又放了上去。惹得朴正洙脸上的红晕一路泛到耳根。

“朴正洙你到底爱不爱我，叫我老公只是床上喊的吧。”金希澈从不给朴正洙辩解的机会，他开始霸道的汲取着他的唇，咬着的痛让朴正洙小脸紧皱。

金希澈不再像昨天一样慢条斯理的疼爱着他，他开始重点攻略着朴正洙的每一个敏感地带，他用舌头覆在朴正洙的小樱桃上，时不时用牙齿研磨着。

“啊……啊……希……希澈，不要……不要咬，嗯哼……。”朴正洙单脚着地，早已被希澈耳鬓厮磨的攻势弄的腿脚酸软了，但是希澈抱着他，就是不把他从普拉提环上放下。

“让我看看小正洙的表现怎么样，总不会连你都骗我吧？”他一边捏着朴正洙的囊袋一边给朴正洙深喉着，用好看的手指把玩着朴正洙后面的小穴感受着他身体每一寸肌肤的渴望。

被柔软的口腔包裹着，朴正洙随着金希澈的上下喘息着“嗯哼……啊……哈啊”他仰着头，脖子间布满青筋，眼泪止不住的往向下流。

“啵……啵”金希澈抽空嘴里的空气一下一下的刺激着朴正洙，没两三下朴正洙连着小正洙就瘫软在金希澈的怀里了。

金希澈将口里的白浊悉数吞下“嗯，正洙今天没有昨天甜，果然是撒谎了。”

“你……你放我下来好不好，希澈，不，老公”红彤彤的朴正洙含着泪，楚楚可怜的样子。

啪！啪！两掌落在朴正洙厚实的胸肌上。

啪！啪！又是两掌，这次打在了朴正洙翘起的臀峰上。打完以后金希澈用舌头描绘着自己的手掌印，不经意间滑到了股缝，他开始有的没的挑拨着惹得朴正洙想要自己撸出来。

“正洙不乖哦，我要把你挂回去了哦。” 

“不，老公……我不……不要。我错了，老公……我想要老公你，给我……给我。正洙会乖乖的，正洙不要被挂起来。”

“多叫两声，我喜欢正洙叫我老公。”像是奖励，金希澈给了朴正洙一个缠绵的吻。

“我好想要，求求你，我想要你进来……嗯……哼。”

显然这不是金希澈心中的正确答案，他用两只手指抽插着，满脸期待的等着朴正洙的荤话。

“嗯……想要希澈肏我，啊……”

三根

“想要……想要金希澈的肉棒操晕我，填满我，不要手指……啊哈啊……我好……嗯……好开心……”

金希澈兴奋了，肉棒一挺直抵朴正洙的g点，他一个没忍住射在了希澈的小腹上。

“正洙要自己舔干净哦。”金希澈手握朴正洙的小脸对着嘴亲了一口。

朴正洙轻轻的舔着，白浊没舔干净却控制不住两次快乐带来的生理性泪水和口水，弄得希澈的小腹越来越湿。

金希澈使坏的往上挪了一步，小希澈就进到了正洙的口中。

“嗯……哼……”不等朴正洙准备好金希澈就开始自顾自的在朴正洙的嘴里抽插着，潺潺的水声配合着一进一出的动作，在朴正洙的嘴边打出了一片小沫。慢慢的，正洙配合着希澈的动作吸的他直喘粗气

“正洙真的好棒，啊，哈……我的老婆，老婆最棒了。”他在他泛着透明光泽的嘴角边添上了一抹白。

金希澈对性莫名的有一种暴力美学，他一把转过朴正洙对着他的敏感点长驱直进，一下一下的碰撞着那个让朴正洙浑身瘫软的快乐之地。

“啊……啊！哈啊哈……唔嗯……我爱你，老公我爱你，澈我……呵啊我真的好爱你。”伴随着“啪啪啪”的碰撞声和暧昧的水声，朴正洙第四次射了。

紧接着就是小正洙第五次抬头。还是让朴正洙欲罢不能的金希澈的吻，让金希澈舍弃不了的朴正洙的穴，和两人此起彼伏的喘息。

“等……等一下，希澈，嗯……”

“老婆今晚我可等不及了，不做一整夜你跑不掉了~”

“不是，嗯呵……我要，我要……呀！！！！”

“老婆爽到失禁了呀~”金希澈一脸坏笑“来来，老公抱你去洗澡。”

朴正洙气急败坏的打掉了金希澈伸来的手，赶忙跑进了浴室。

“我帮老婆拿来浴巾和衣服了，还有小礼物，你记得戴上哦~”

“给我的地缚灵”暧昧的纸条放在好看的红色丝绒盒里， 打开里面是一副银制的耳钉，分开两边写着“Hee Chul”。他笑着在左边带上了“Hee”却因为手还是湿的没拿稳“Chul”，让它掉到了置物柜下面。

金希澈赶巧进来看到了光着身子翘着屁股的正洙，隔着裤子扶着他的腰就贴了上去，“呀！金希澈！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

“哎呦我的小猫生气了呀~”

“你买的你自己捡！！”

“帮我戴。” 正洙抬头才看见希澈好看的脸蛋两边挂着一幅和他一样，只不过写的不是Hee Chul而是写着“Jung Su”的小耳环钉。

“衣服也帮我穿。”

“滚开，裤子我自己穿，哼！”

**Author's Note:**

> 咕咕我渴望一个心心和一条小评论呀(*^▽^*)


End file.
